Please Remember Me
by Kat Neko983
Summary: Raven and Eve were on their date until Rena came. Raven gains amnesia and forgot his true love...EVE!. Elsword is torn with jealousy as Raven takes a liking for Kat. Kat, Aisha, Chung and Elsword try their best to help regain Raven's memories, but what will Eve do? She lost the love of her life. And what about Rena trying to win Raven's heart one way or another.
1. Blackout

**Kat: I couldn't sleep so I snuck out, made a sandwich and here I am**

**Everyone: BAD KITTY**

**Kat: well it's not my fault I'm sick and suddenly had an idea**

**Elsword: WAIT MY POOR KITTY'S SICK SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE**

**Kat: Elsword calm down I'm not gonna die or anything I just have the cold**

**Elsword: then I will give you WARMTH! -hugs Kat-**

**Kat: -blush-**

**Ara: -snaps photo- their so cute together~**

**Kat: H-HEY DELETE IT!**

**Ara: nope~**

**Elsword: -hugs tighter-**

**Rena: -doing love heart shapes around Kat and Elsword-**

**Eve: ...so um what's the story about**

**Kat: that's for me to know and for you to find out**

**Eve: again with that line**

**Kat: yes...**

**Raven: O.O don't u have to finish 'my one and only' and 'Kat's destiny'**

**Kat: yeah but I'm having writer's block**

**Elsword: -still hugging Kat-**

**Aisha and Chung: let's just start the story**

**Classes-**

**Elsword-infinity sword**

**Kat-leathal blade (yes I'm in despite school)**

**Chung-deadly chaser**

**Aisha-dimension witch**

**Raven-blade master**

**Eve-code empress**

**Rena-wind sneaker**

* * *

**Eve's Pov**

I was on my date with Raven. We were at the amusement park "hey Eevee where do you want to go?" I blushed at the nickname and looked around.

"I don't know where do you want to go?" he looked around, he was wearing his usual clothes. **(I don't know how to say it but you all know what he looks like right?)**

"How about the haunted house?" he pointed to a mansion with jack-o'-lanterns, ghosts, broken nasod drones and more. I gulped at the sight. I turned to look at Raven he gave me a mischievous grin.

"A-are you sure Raven"

"Yup~" we walked in the haunted house and I held on to Raven's arm tightly. Embracing it like an infant for it's life.

**Kat's Pov**

"Aw man the haunted house?!" I complained.

"Whats the matter you scared kitty~?" Elsword nudged me.

"A-A-AM NOT" we suddenly heard a little scream. "C'mon that sounded like Eve I have to see this~!" We headed inside, me, Aisha, Elsword and Chung are stalking Eve and Raven for their date again.

"Hey you think they will ever kiss"

"Don't doubt them Aisha" I said to her in a whisper. At the corner of my eye I saw something blonde.

"Hey I think I saw Rena" Elsword whispered into my sensitive ears.

"Yeah I thought so too" Chung pitched in.

"Ok, we are here for Eve and Raven not Rena. Got that" everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly there were sounds of dogs barking. The hairs on my tail pricked up as I held onto Elsword for my life. I opened my eyes and jumped back. "S-sorry" heat raised to my face.

"Its ok~" I hissed at him. "Look there's Raven and Eve!" we started to crawl closer to them. Then I felt a shock of pain as someone stepped on my tail.

"RRREEEOOOWWW!"

"Keep it down Kat" Chung hissed at me.

"M-m-my t-tail someone on my t-tail!" Chung look down and noticed his metal boots on my soft tail.

"Oh god, s-sorry Kat" I nodded as I bit my lower lip and continued walking forward.

"Ah, I can't take it anymore" I turned into a cat and went a head of the group. I watched as all kinds of freaky stuff popped up from no where. Raven seemed completely fine while on the other hand it looked like Eve's soul was about to leave her. I suddenly I heard barking. I turned around to see a gigantic great dane **(a type of dog)** I screamed out loud. It was a good thing Raven and Eve were out side now. I stood there afraid, I was completely frozen, 'Elsword...Elsword...'"ELSWORD!" Then I saw a certain red head from the distance. Just when the jaws of the vicious dog came down. I was swooped away in someones hand. Tears started forming on the edge of my eyes. "E-e-els-s-sword" I was to afraid to speak properly. My claws latched onto the fabric of Elsword's shirt. I was shaking violently. "E-e-els-s-swor-"

"Shh~ shh~ its ok I'm here shh~" he kissed me on the forehead. "Its ok Kat I'm here~" his voice was so soothing. But thats when I turned back to normal. He was still carrying me brides-maid style. I started to blush. His lips met mine for a second and he gently put me down.

"Thanks Elsword" I smiled at him. Chung and Aisha came out from the haunted house.

"Kat?! are alright?! We heard you scream" they said in unison.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"C'mon we have to get to Raven and Eve." Elsword seriousness disappeared and was replaced with an excited tone. We raced to the area Raven and Eve was. They were sitting on a log admiring the sunset.

**Raven's Pov**

While Eve was admiring the sunset I was admiring her. The sun was shining on her beautiful ivory skin and it was reflecting of her beautiful amber eyes. 'She truly is beautiful' To top it of sakura from the tree above was falling into her hair. She turned to look at me, "Raven, Raven your drooling" I snapped out from my daze.

"Huh? what?" she chuckled and whipped the drool from my mouth. 'Crap!' "So uh Eve hows your day going?"

"It's good all thanks to you~" she laid her head on my shoulder. I took her back. My face was burning red. I leaned in just centimetres apart from her precious lips until I spotted an all to familiar elf girl with lust in her eyes and a stone ready to hit Eve. As it came down I swapped places with Eve taking the shot. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Kat: done~ sorry it's short**

**Rena: you make me sound evil**

**Kat: cause you mostly are**

**Raven: so I'm dead**

**Kat: you'll see~**

**Elsword: so we're a couple now *w***

**Kat: -blush- y-yes**

**Elsword: -hugs Kat-**

**Aisha: -takes photos-**

**Ara: -doing love heart shapes-**

**Chung: I wanted to ask what are the couples**

**Kat: ok they are; Elsword x Kat, Chung x Aisha, Raven x Eve, Elsword x Kat x Raven**

**Elsword: wait why are there two Raven's**

**Kat: it will be revealed in the next chapter**

**Raven: -hugs Eve-**

**Chung: -hugs Aisha-**

**Elsword: -hugs Kat-**

**Rena and Ara: we're loners -hug each other-**

**Random Person: BAI!**


	2. Amnesia

**Kat: hi~**

**Elsword: -still hugging Kat-**

**Rena: uh...HI~**

**Raven: sup**

**Chung: ohiyo**

**Ara: konichiwa**

**Aisha: hiya**

**Elsword: hiii~**

**Eve: hello**

**Kat: uh I don't know what to say**

**Rena: am I still gonna be evil**

**Kat: no your gonna be a flirt**

**Raven: what about me**

**Kat: your gonna be in the hospital, now go snuggle with Eve while you still can**

**Raven: -hugs Eve- -w-**

**Eve: -blush-**

**Elsword: -hugs Kat tighter-**

**Kat: -blush-**

**Chung: -hugs Aisha-**

**Rena: -hugs Ara-**

* * *

**Kat's Pov**

We sat in class, Raven was in the hospital after getting hit by Rena, 'Rena you bitch,' Eve was next to me, her head was down, she was fighting back her tears. Then the teacher announced that today we have free time because we finished the exams last week. There was an all to familiar tanned boy at the doorway.

"Ah, welcome back Raven.."I shook Eve.

"Eve,Eve EVE! Its Raven!" Eve instantly stood up and ran towards him, me, Aisha, Chung and Elsword wasn't so far behind. It was a good thing we were allowed to have a break today. "Raven!" we all shouted out in unison. We gave him a group hug.

"Uh who are you guys?" we all looked up.

"R-raven what do you mean, were your friends..." he looked at us.

"All I remember is, a girl named; Aisha and some boys named; Chung, Elsword and Raven, but I know Raven is me." My eyes widened, so did Eve's.

"R-r-raven d-don't you remember me" Eve started to tear up.

"Raven, y-you must be joking?" he pushed Eve causing her to fall, and shook his head.

"You guys aren't worthy for me..."He was acting superior and I got pissed of. I grabbed his collar and pulled him close to my face.

"What the hell Raven, don't you remember us, I'm Kat your friend and that girl over there about to cry IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I was breathing heavily, Elsword took me back.

"Calm down Kat..."

"I may not remember you but now I've got a liking for you~" our eyes widened. I clenched my paw. I was about to punch him until Chung retrained me. At the corner of my eye I saw Eve as she ran out of the class room.

"EVE!?" I ran out of the room, I followed her into the girls room. "Eve, Eve, EVE! Please I'm sorry, he must have amnesia, please..." my words trailed of, she turned around, then slapped me. I looked at the floor shocked then I turned back at her.

She fell to the floor crying. "Kat, I'm sorry" she hugged me tightly and cried into my chest. It was kinda weird, you have to admit it, but I stayed in that position, waiting for Eve to calm down. Aisha came in.

"Eve..." she came down and hugged Eve.

"Kat can you please leave I want to stay with Aisha right now."

"Oh ok...I know when I'm not wanted..." I walked out the room and back in the class room. Elsword and Chung came running towards me but-

"Hey~ So is your name cutie or is it something cuter~" Raven was towering over me. A faint blush crawled to my cheeks.

"E-e-excuse me, my name Kat and p-please move." he leaned on me more and rested his chin on my head. My eyes grew and the blush became deeper.

"HEY, RAVEN, STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" I looked at the direction where the voice came from.

"Elsword..." Raven grunted and hugged me.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Then Elsword punched Raven right in the face. He fell to the floor and stayed there

"E-elsword.." He hugged me tightly not letting go. "I'm sorry"

"Shh~ Its that bastard fault" he hugged me tighter. "I won't let him have you" he hugged me more.

**Eve Pov**

'Raven forgot me and fell in love with Kat, right now I don't want to see her, I'm scared I could hurt her out of anger. I'm sorry Kat,' I sat in the bath room, crying. "Raven...Raven..." I cried even more hugging Aisha tightly. "Aisha I can't bear it" more tears streamed down.

"Its ok Eve don't worry." It started to rain, bolts of lightning came striking down. *BANG* "C'mon Eve lets go back."

"Oh ok if you say so." We got up and left the bathroom. There we saw Raven on the floor, Chung reading a book and Elsword hugging Kat like she's his daughter.

"Ahem" Elsword and Kat let go and blushed deeply. Elsword scratched the back of his head.

"Oh h-hi Eve, you ok" Elsword looked concerned, while Kat turned away from me.

"Kat?" she turned around.

"Y-yeah?" I ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Kat will you ever forgive me?" she looked surprised. She smiled happily.

"YEAH SURE!" she hugged me tightly.

"Ok, ok can I have my kitty back now?" I released Kat and Elsword immediately embraced her in another tight hug. "My Kitty~" then suddenly my Raven woke up. He opened his eyes.

**Kat's Pov**

"HEY! THATS MY KITTY!" Raven shouted out at Elsword.

"Oh yeah!? Since when!?" Elsword glared at Raven. They were in battle stance just about to punch each other, Eve came in-between.

"Would you stop!" but then Raven pushed her back causing her to fall again. Aisha and Chung helped her.

"Tch!" I got up, real close to his face and grabbed his collar. "Don't you DARE do that again, DO YOU HERE ME!?" all he did was look at me, he stared into my tiffany green eyes as I glared into his golden eyes. A faint blushed crawled up to my cheeks. He cupped my chin.

"Your blushing Kat, am I that attractive~?"

"Tsk" he leaned forward close to my lips until I dropped him, I glared at him with a faint blush on my cheek. "I-I-I'm gonna finish my homework." I wasn't the only one glaring at Raven, Elsword's glare was more terrifying. He clenched his fist.

**Elsword Pov**

'This Raven is really getting on my nerves, what happened to him, he use to be a kind guy, and,' I gave a cold glare, 'his girlfriend is Eve not my Kitty.' I gritted my teeth and walked over to _my _kitty. "Elsword?..." I looked at Kat.

"Yeah?" she started to tear up.

"I'm sorry!" she hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry Elsword, please forgive me..." more tears streamed down her face. I patted her head.

"Shh~ its ok Kat, its not your fault." Even after I said that her grip still got tighter and she kept repeating those words even though it isn't her fault. I wiped away her tears. "Its ok Kat...lets finish your homework," I looked at her as she stared at her homework on the desk there was silence.

"Ok..." she took out a note book and wrote in it. The pencil kept on going up and down on the surface of the paper. The words 'I'm sorry' appeared. My eyes grew wide and I gripped her hand to stop writing. I pulled on her hand putting her into a tight hug.

"Please stop Kat, not those words, please, not those words," I hugged her tighter then I released her. "I'll be back" she gave me a simple nod. I walked out of the class room, when I was out of sight, I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and something fast was directed to my face, then...I blacked out.

* * *

**Kat: YAY I'M DONE~ \(OwO)/**

**Elsword: so I'm dead now**

**Kat: that's in the next chapter, Mayumi tried to make me not do a cliffhanger, she showed me a feast and did kitty eyes, and also she put me in a cage with the feast and gave Elsword $20 to convince me but in the end I ate the food with Elsword when she went to sleep**

**Elsword: -blushes madly- that cage...**

**Rena: what did you do inside the cage with Elsword, Kat~**

**Kat: n-n-n-n-no-th-thing -blushes wildly-**

**Aisha: Elsword~?**

**Elsword: w-we d-did ****n-n-noth-thing**

**Raven: sure~ right~**

**Elsword and Kat: Q-Q-QUIET!**

**Chung: denial~**

**Ara: they are so lying~**

**Eve: affermative**

**Elsword and Kat: -blushes and leaves the room-**

**Rena: ooo~**

**Ara: oh yeah I didn't appear for 2 chapters!**

**Raven: Kat told me your not in this story**

**Ara: oh poo**

**Eve: I wonder when Kiyo is done with chapter 5**

**Raven: ?**

**Aisha: The Lives Of Kat And Kiyomaru**

**Raven: ohhh**

**Chung: I wonder what Kat and Elsword are doing~**

**Rena: I think I here smooching~~~! -squeals-**

**Aisha, Raven, Chung and Ara: -sweat drop- bye~**


	3. NEW RIVALS!

**Kat: HI~ oh yeah just a little something, uh we had 2 weddings a few days ago, xXCode AngelXx got me and Els married -blush- **

**Elsword: -blush-**

**Kat: while she got Raven and Eve married too**

**Raven and Eve: -blush-**

**Code: YESH I THE STARTER OF ALLL OF THERE WEDDING MUWHAHAHA XD**

**Kat, Elsword, Eve and Raven: -blushing to death-**

**Aisha: WHAT ABOUT ME AND CHUNG QAQ**

**Chung: YEAH**

**Kat: ask Code**

**Elsword: I love you Kitty~**

**Kat: I-I-I-**

**Rena: lost for words Kitty~**

**Kat: Q-Q-QUIET -blush-**

**Elsword: aww~ don't worry Kitty~ -hugs Kat-**

**Ara: O.O what bout me and Rena**

**Rena: oh yeah WHAT BOUT US THERES NO MORE BOYS LEFT -looks at Ara-**

**Ara: D-D-DON'T LOOK AT ME**

**Rena: don't worry I was just thinking**

**Ara: ok then lets start...btw Kurona and Ace are gonna be in this story now**

* * *

**Raven's Pov**

I saw the red-headed boy leave the class room after talking to my Kitty. I saw the so called 'Eve' staring at me. 'Hmf what the f*** is her problem god...' I followed Elsword. When we were out of sight, my fist connected to his face. 'I hope he never wakes up, but if he does Kat will already be mine,' I walked away massaging my fist and walked over to Kat. "Hey Kitty~"

"Leave me alone..."

"Hmm~ So what are you doing this Sunday~"

"Avoiding you..." she replied rather plainly.

"How about we go to the movies~"

"Theres no good movie at the moment" 'GAWD THIS GIRL IS HARD TO GET!...I like that~' my daze drifted to the collar and bell she was wearing. With one quick move I swiped it off her. "H-HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" she demanded. 'Hmm~ so this girl treasures this, I wonder why~'

"Why do you want it so desperately~?"

"Because Elsword gave it to me for my Birthday please give it back or I'll have to use force..." '_force~?_ I wonder what kind of _force~'_

"Oh yeah what kind of _force~?_"

"Lets just start with my razor sharp bow~" the bow on her tail had thousands of spikes, HECK IT DIDN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A BOW ANYMORE, it was just spikes pointing out in the form of a bow, but right now thats not the point it was on my stomach.

"Don't do this Kat" I said desperately. All she did was give me a cute glare.

"Why? WHY SHOULDN'T I!?" she pulled on my coat "YOUR THE ONE WHO BROKE MY FRIENDS HEART, YOUR THE ONE WHO BROKE MY BOYFRIENDS HEART, YOUR THE ONE WHO BROKE EVERYONES HEART AND..." her voice softened to a whisper "your the one who broke my heart" thats when my heart broke. When the Elsword boy came in I cupped Kat's chin and leaned in, our lips connected. My face was red and the same goes for Kat. She was pushing back but I hugged her, not letting her go. Her beautiful eyes were wide, so was Eve's and Elsword's. I nibbled on her bottom lip trying to get in but her lips were shut tight. I smirked against them. My tongue crawled into her sweet mouth and we were in a tongue wrestling match. Then, that is until, someones fist hit my jaw.

**Elsword's Pov**

There I saw it, the most disgusting thing. His lips on my girl's. I couldn't restrain it anymore, I punched him in the jaw, knocking him back. Kat was standing there as tears streamed down her ivory skin. "Kat?" in a flash she was in my arms.

"ELSWORD I'M SORRY PLEASE I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN I'M SO SORRY!" more tears streamed down her beautiful face. Thunder cracked, as she repeated those words. I patted her head and tears also streamed down my face. My grip on her tightened every second. "I'm sorry Elsword" I cupped her chin and kissed her while tears streamed down our faces.

**Eve's Pov**

I saw it, Raven kissed Kat. Tears formed and I hugged Aisha tightly. 'It's all HER fault' I thought as rage filled me but then all the rage within me was flushed out. 'No it's not her fault, it's Rena, it was her fault Raven has amnesia, its her fault he fell for Kat, its her fault he broke my heart.' I thought as the teacher walked in.

"Class dismissed **(this happens in high school right?) **" We picked up our bags and left for home. I eyed Kat, she was holding on to Elsword as he was holding an umbrella. I stared at the sky, it was all gloomy, perfect to describe me. Oberon and Ophelia came to my side.

"Young Mistress time to go to your dorm." I slightly nodded. 'I will make Raven fall for me once again.' I followed Oberon and Ophelia back to the girls dorm room and spotted Raven and Elsword glaring at each other, with electric signals in between. Raven still held Kat's collar, then for a split second Elsword ran to Raven and snatched the collar and put it on Kat. She looked up at him and smiled, then her gaze returned to the ground. 'I'm sorry Kat...' we continued walking to my dorms, 'Raven...'

**Aisha's Pov**

Eve hugged me tightly as she saw Raven kiss Kat. 'That idiot what's gone through his head.' Elsword came in and he was raging, there was a red outline around him. It looked like he was going to explode until he punched Raven. Chung sat there reading his book. I sat down with Eve and kissed Chung's cheek. "Whats wrong my PikaChung~?" he blushed at the nickname and turned to me.

"I'm thinking of how to regain Raven's memory." He was deep in thought again. Stuffing his face into the book, we took our bags and left. I clinged on to Chung, Kat clinged on to Elsword, Raven had a dangerous staring contest with Elsword and Eve was escorted back to the dorms by Oberon and Ophelia. I felt miserable for Eve. Her only love has forgotten her and fell in love with her friend. Well Kat was my friend too. I sighed and continued walking with Chung to my dorm.

"Chung you do know you don't need to do this..." He turned around and gave me a cheerful smile.

"Yeah I know but I want to," he turned around and blushed "and besides I want to be with you." I blushed then smiled. 'This is why I love you Chung,' I kissed his cheek causing him to blush more. We continued walking to my dorm.

**The the next day** **Kat's Pov**

I walked to the park. It was a Friday when we start school late. I sat on a bench and started to sing. **(Don't like the song don't read it. The Climb by Miley Cirus next ones gonna be a Japanese song)**

_I can almost see it~_

_That dream I'm dreamin~_

_But~_

_Theres a voice inside my head sayin~_

_You'll never reached it~_

_Every step I'm takin~_

_Every move I make feels~_

_Lost with no direction~_

_My faith is shaking~_

_But I~_

_I gotta keep tryin~_

_Gotta keep my head held high~_

_Theres always gonna be another moutain~_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move~_

**Elsword's Pov**

I took a stoll to the park. Raven and Chung came as well. What annoyed me the most was that the scene from yesterday kept popping in my head and what annoyed me more was that the criminal was behind me. I just wanted to wrap my fingers around his neck already. My thoughts were scattered as I heard a beautiful voice.

_Always gonna be an uphill battle~_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose~_

_Ain't about how fast I get there~_

_Ain't about whats waiting on the other si~i~ide~_

_It's the climb~_

I walked towards the direction the voice was coming from. Raven and Chung followed me. We hid in the bushes and our eyes widened. There on the bench was My Kitty singing, but at the corner of my eye Raven was drooling while staring at her. This pissed me off. But I continued listing to her angel voice.

_The struggles I'm facing~_

_The chances I'm taking~_

_Sometimes might knock me down but~_

_Know I'm not breakin~_

People started to surround her, mostly there were boys with heart shaped eyes. A dark aura darkened the area. Chung tried to calm me down but the only thing that can stop me now was her beautiful voice.

_I may not know it~_

_But these are the moments~_

_That~ _

_I'm gonna remember most~_

_Yeah~_

_Just gotta keep going~_

_And I~_

_I gotta be strong~__  
__Just keep pushing on~~~_

_Cause~_

_Theres always gonna be another mountain~_

More and more people crowed the bench, wanting to get a glimpse of the girl who is singing it. Raven, Chung and me got closer to her. Raven had drool and heart shaped eyes, Chung's ears were pricked up and I was leaning in so much I thought I was gonna fall.

_I'm always gonna want to make it move~_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle~ _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose~_

_Ain't about how fast I get there~_

_Ani't about whats waiting on the other si~i~ide~_

_It's the climb~_

_... ... ..._

_Yeah~_

Ok she has one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard, I took my sleak red phone out and started recording. Raven and Chung did the same, Raven and I drooled with heart shaped eyes and Chung just sat there with his ears pricked up.

_Theres always gonna be another moutain~_

_I'm always gonna want to make it move~_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose~~~_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about whats waitin on the other si~i~ide~_

_It's the climb~~~_

_Yeah~~~_

Everyone started moving in.

_Keep on movin~_

_Keep climbing~_

_Keep the faith~_

_Baby~~~_

_It's all about it's all about the climb~~~_

_Keep faith Keep your faith~~~~~_

_Whoa a oh oh~~~_

She opened eyes and jumped back. "Oh I'm so sorry did I disturb you?" she put on a clueless face which was freakin adorable. I bit my bottom lip to keep me from squealing. Everyone started to clap and give her money. "No, please don't" but everyone just ignored her and continued what they were doing before. Now Kat was no where to be seen, instead she was replaced with a whole pile of coins and note.

"Kat!" I searched around to find the source of the voice. It came from a boy.

"Someone! Help!" I was about to help my damsel in distress but the boy dived in and saved her instead. She froze when she saw his eyes, her soft HAND TOUCHED HIS CHEEK! 'HOW DARE HE!' "Kurona is that you?!" she hugged him tightly. I was about to rage and kill him but Chung calmed me down just in time. I just watched with a darkened aura, then I saw 2 other people come by. "OMG ACE! Long time no see!" Kat jumped up from 'Kurona's' arms and hugged 'Ace' this made my already darkened aura darker and more murderous.

"C-c-calm d-down E-e-e-els" Chung's voice was all shaky. At the corner of my eye I saw Raven clenching his heart at the sight of 'Ace' and...wait is that Eve. I nudged Chung.

"Hey Chung look at Raven, he's getting jealous of Eve and Ace," Chung glanced at Raven.

"Yeah your right, he's clutching his heart while looking at Eve with Ace," I took a look at Ace and my aura could of killed Chung because what I saw was Kat and Ace hugging each other to death. Thats when I couldn't take it anymore, Chung tried his best to restrain me but rage took over me as I marched toward Ace. I took Kat's delicate hand, squeezing it.

"Kat, stay away from him," I faced Ace, "what do you think your doing with my girlfriend and you too uh whats your name-"

"Elsword calm down-"

"No I will not calm down until I know these people and what relationship you have with them," I gave them my coldest glare which freaked them out a bit. Kat put her soft hand over my big mouth. She gave me a glare and I flinched.

"Elsword listen to me, these are my childhood friends they saved me, the one with the brown hair is Kurona and the one with the black hair is Ace. Ok now I'm going to release my paw and when I do make sure that nothing rude, stupid or idiotic is coming out of your mouth got that!?" I nodded my head scared of what might happen. Her grip on me loosened. Just as her hand was off I leaned in and kissed her, she hesitated at first but she kissed back. Our lips parted and the Kurona guy had an evil aura, but I ignored him.

"Hey, so Kat lets get back to the dorms and nice singing" her face flushed a tone of bright red, I gave her a goofy grin and we walked back until-

"Hey uh Kat can you take us to the school too we just transferred"

"Yeah sure" Kat lead Ace and Kurona to the school.

"Hey Elsword is Raven here?" We totally forgot Eve was here!"Yeah he followed me" then I got closer to her ear "he had a dark aura when you were with Ace." Her face lightened up. "Really Elsword~!?"

"Yeah it was funny" I chuckled a bit. She tilted her head. "Don't worry about it~" Then my tone changed into a Kat lusting tone and followed Ace, Kurona and -sparkle-Kat-sparkle-. I stayed a safe distance behind them.

"Hey Kat who's that Elsword guy?" Kurona asked, Kat turned to him and smiled causing him to blush. "Elsword? He's a fun, smart and funny guy, but most importantly he's my boyfriend~" My eyes grew as she finished answering Kurona's question. My face was completely red, but Kurona's cheery/sad aura changed into a dangerous and muderous. They reached the school and they headed straight for the head master.

**Kurona's Pov**

We came into the head master's office "uh hey head master, this is Kurona and Ace they told me they uh whats the word?" she looked at Ace.

"Transferred?" Ace questioned.

"Yeah head master they just transferred, well so they say, uh anyways here they are" she scratched the back of her head with a cute goofy grin. 'She's so damn cute, to bad she's taken, but I've been friends longer than anyone else and her breasts has grown too- UH!?' I slapped my self 'GOD DAMN KURONA STOP BEING PERVY Kat's just a friend...a close one...A CLOSE FRIEND WHICH I HAVE A CRUSH ON!' I sighed and breathed in and out. Kat looked at me funny like she's sayin 'you ok sweetie' I slapped myself again 'Kurona listen she's taken so stop thinking about it.' "Kurona?" her sweet voice soothed my head ache.

"Yes dear~~~" I chimed.

"Dear?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh sorry I was-"

"Ok here are the classes for Ace and Kurona" the head master slammed down some papers the desk.

"Uh arigatou gozaimasu" she gave him a smile.

"Dou itashimashite" Kat chuckled and left with us with the papers in her hand. She went through them.

"Well seems like you have all your classes with me~" I did a victory dance in my head 'YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!' "Ok class starts in and hour here" she pushed he papers into Ace's and my face. "Make sure~ you~ get~ your~ dorm~ right~~~" she left after that. I stared at her.

"She's so cute~" I sighed as Ace looked at me.

"Hey Kurona you like her dun cha~" my face turned deep red.

"D-D-D-D-D-DO N-N-NOT!" Ace just laughed. I blew my steam **(that doesn't sound** **right)**.We walked to our dorms and Ace was my roomie. I fell on my bed. "Hey Ace do you think Kat likes me, do you think she would break up with Elsword to be with me?" Ace was changing and looked at me.

"Dunno, depends on how much she loves Elsword and how much she loves you. If she love you more she would break up if she loves Elsword more than no they would stay together." I pouted at him.

"Well I know she loves me more than that Elsword dude." Ace gave me an uncertain look. "Anyways hows Angel~?" He blushed at her name.

"She's fine. Why this all of a sudden-" I was on my knees.

"Help me please Ace I want to know how I can win Kat heart." He raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno Kurona" he looked out the window and saw Elsword in Kat's dorm** (This is allowed right?)**. "They seem fine together."

"But Ace I love her more than anyone else in the world." I pleaded, every time I saw Elsword and Kat it felt like an arrow was stabbed in my heart. We were friends since we were 5-13. I tried to get my courage to ask her out but I was to late, I had to change house. That hurt me but what hurt me more was that I wasn't able to see Kat. A tear rolled down my face as I watched Elsword and Kat having fun. "Kat..."

* * *

**Kat: O MY GAWD I PAST 3000 WORDS I BEAT KIYO!**

**Elsword: YAY \(OwO)/**

**Raven: so did ya delete light please come back**

**Kat: hell yeah he wanted to read it but I didn't let him so I deleted it whew it was a close one good thing Code was there**

**Kurona: -sparring with Elsword fighting for Kat-**

**Ace: -sigh-**

**Kat: what's the matter Ace**

**Ace: huh nothin**

**Kat: ok? Oh yeah 1. thanks RC and Code 2. to all my friends every Monday I will be holding 'Random Question Day' where I ask you random, ****stupid, useless questions X3**

**Rena: why aren't I in the story**

**Kat: I'm sorry but I don't know where to put you I'm sorry Rena**

**Rena: it's ok~**

**Aisha: -snuggles with Chung-**

**Chung: -snuggles with Aisha-**

**Eve: we should give them some privacy**

**Raven: agreed**

**Everyone but Chung and Aisha: -leaves the room- bye~**


End file.
